


The End of the Alliance

by bethany81707



Series: Events Reinterpreted [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Corpses, Drama, Fix-It, Flash Fic, Gen, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Claude asks Dimitri what he sees in his future.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan
Series: Events Reinterpreted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The End of the Alliance

“He’s dead… the regent of the Empire is gone, and all of his secrets went up with him,” Claude said, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he looked over what was left of Arundel’s body. Having faced Dimitri’s most powerful lance technique, he wasn’t much of a corpse, and it would be difficult to glean any information from it.

“What do you care of Arundel’s secrets? He may have possessed some, but he was nothing more than a general to be sent out to subjugate Leicester, a pawn in Edelgard’s bid for conquest,” Dimitri asked.

“I’m not so sure. There’s something fishy about the official story of Edelgard’s succession to the Imperial throne, and listening to him taunting you, I got the impression we’re looking at someone interesting here. But I guess he’s dead now, so no use lamenting for long. You truly dropped everything to come to my aid?” Claude asked.

“Of course. Anything for a friend,” Dimitri said with a smile and a bow. Claude didn’t particularly seem interested in reciprocating.

“Faerghus must be in pretty bad shape right now. What are you planning on doing now?” he asked.

“I have to destroy the Empire. This war has gone on long enough, it is time to put it to an end. And if Edelgard won’t stand down, she must be stopped,” Dimitri said.

“Ah, that’s what I like about you, Dimitri. Straightforward and to the point. Your conviction is your greatest asset… and your worst flaw,” Claude said. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, the expression looking remarkably peculiar coming from a man without the other eye.

“I like to think my strong convictions have been more of an asset than a flaw. They are what grounded me in the world of the living once more, they are what separate me from a monster like Edelgard, and they-” Dimitri began, going until Claude held up a hand.

“They are what bound you to the ghosts of your past, what turned you into a monster that preyed on the innocent. I know how you’ve spent the past five years, Dimitri,” Claude said.

“I’ll have you know I aimed only for Imperial soldiers and citizens. I left my Faerghan brethren well enough alone,” Dimitri growled. Claude held his hands up, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Speaking of innocents and massacres… so what’s this I’ve been hearing about a Tragedy of Duscur? I’ve heard something of an assassination on your father in my time at Garreg Mach, but no one told me about the destruction of the people of Duscur being the response to that,” Claude asked. His own eyebrow had climbed his face, and the expression worked on him far better.

“Why do you bring this up? The people of Duscur were wrongfully accused, and I hope that by finding the true culprits, I can claim repatriation for Duscur-” Dimitri said.

“And murder the true culprits?” Claude asked.

“Of course they shall be properly punished! They assassinated a King and a score of his most loyal knights!” Dimitri said. Claude turned back to Arundel’s remains, waving Failnaught vaguely to shake away some of the flies that had already come to investigate the carcass.

“What of you, Claude? You are a fine tactician, an expert in discovering hidden intelligence, and a good friend. Will you join us in our noble cause? Will you take up arms against the Empire, and fight for a Fodlan free of their tyrannical shackles?” Dimitri asked.

“That all sounds bright and noble, Dimitri, but not particularly tempting. If I am sneaky and smart, what are you, other than a weapon?” Claude asked. Dimitri chuckled.

“I am no statesman, that’s for sure. But my past is my past. Now, I am a true knight of Faerghus, and I shall fight with honour and pride. As long as I have Alena and Gilbert to steer me correctly, I have nothing to fear,” Dimitri said.

“I agree with everything you said. But have you never considered being something more? You follow Rhea’s teachings, your dead family’s cries, and your advisor’s whims. Have you never followed your own heart?” Claude asked. Dimitri shook his head.

“I agree with what I have heard, and that is why I choose to take their advice on board. Do you not have advisors of your own?” Dimitri asked.

“...Dimitri. If I handed you the Alliance on a silver platter, with all the nobles flocking to your banner, ready to turn their backs on three hundred years of history to unite under the lion of Faerghus, would you accept it?” Claude asked.

“Of course I would. We will need all the power we can scramble together in order to topple the Empire. But I cannot believe you would ever even so much as entertain the idea,” Dimitri said. Claude gave a loud sigh.

“I can’t believe you, Dimitri. You really see nothing but the present?” he asked, with almost an offended tone at the tail of his question.

“Should I not? The present is broken. Five years of war have taken its toll. I must make things right again, for the sake of the people suffering under Edelgard’s heel,” Dimitri said.

“Under Edelgard’s… so that is what you believe, Dimitri. Then I suppose we’re at a crossroads. There is nothing I can say that can make you reconsider?” Claude asked.

“What is there to reconsider? Edelgard is the enemy,” Dimitri said. Claude thrust Failnaught forward, and after a confused moment, Alena took it from his hands.

“The Alliance Lords are ready to make their move. They should listen to you if they see you have my bow. Go. Rhea is being held in Enbarr. Go march on her. Rescue her, and restore the peace you so desperately desire,” Claude growled.

“...Thank you, Claude,” Dimitri said.

“You know… if I could turn back time, I don’t think I would side against the Empire again,” Claude mumbled to himself, hopping astride his wyvern and shooting off to whereabouts unknown.


End file.
